1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for the controlled dispensation and inventorying of items. The invention, which may find particular use in dispensing medical supplies, provides for quick and convenient access to the items, while providing a means for keeping accurate and up-to-date information on the number and type of items dispensed.
2. Description of the Background Art
In medical facilities, large numbers of different medical supply items are stored in supply rooms or on pre-stocked carts for nurses to access as needed. Inventories of medical supplies used for individual patients are frequently recorded after the particular supply has been taken from the storage unit or area, with such inventories being updated periodically during the day. This results in incomplete and/or inaccurate billing of supplies to patients and requires nurses to dedicate part of their shift hours to inventory control.
A variety of dispensing systems has been used to control access to medical supplies and while providing fully stocked storage areas either in centralized or remote areas of the medical facility. In one such system, referred to as a "cart exchange" system, dispensing carts at remote dispensing stations are periodically exchanged with fully supplied carts. The "used" cart is returned to a central supply area where inventory decreases of particular medical supplies are recorded and the cart is restocked to predetermined "par" levels. These par levels are intended to ensure constant availability of required medical supplies.
In a similar system, the individual carts are not removed from their remote locations in the medical facility. Instead, a large cart holding a variety of medical supplies is circulated throughout the facility to restock individual carts to their par levels.
In either system, the restocking period may be as long as twenty-four hours due to limitations on the hospital staff. This leads to inefficient stocking and inaccurate billing because inventorying of consumed supplies is done relatively long after the supplies are taken from the carts. In view of the deficiencies in existing dispensing systems, it would be advantageous to provide improved methods and apparatus for dispensing items in general and medical supplies in particular. It would be particularly advantageous if the improvements provided for controlled-access to the supplies, with convenient and accurate real-time recording of inventory information.